


Badlands

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), tenthorns



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Blindfolds, Claustrophobia, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/pseuds/tenthorns
Summary: Клаустрофобии, по словам Рэя, у него не было, но в закрытых помещениях он чувствовал себя ужасно
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	Badlands

— Это бесполезно, — сказал Флетчер, наблюдая за тем, как Рэй в очередной раз пытается отпереть дверь, подсвечивая себе фонариком на телефоне. — Мы заперты. 

Рэй наконец-то перестал ковыряться в замке и повернулся к нему. Флетчер облегченно выдохнул: по крайней мере, так он не мог ничего сломать. Они сидели здесь уже десять минут, и все эти десять минут Рэй, проскочив стадию отрицания, находился в ярости. Еще немного — и он начал бы биться в дверь всем телом. Безрезультатно, само собой: двери в больнице были на зависть прочные. 

— Скоро они там? — сердито поинтересовался Рэй. 

— Сорок минут, — сообщил Флетчер. — Спешат как могут. 

В доказательство он продемонстрировал Рэю экран собственного смартфона, на котором было сообщение от Эрни: «ДИРЖИТЕСЬ МИСТЕР ФЛЕТЧЕР МЫ ВАС ДОСТАНИМ И МИСТЕРА СМИТА ТОЖЕ». Мистер Смит нахмурился — экран высветил его лицо, злое и нервное — и сказал:

— Все ты со своей поддержкой юных талантов.

Флетчер заставил себя улыбнуться, пусть Рэй и не видел его лица, и придать своему голосу мягкость. То, что с ними случилось, было абсолютно, полностью, совершенно ужасно — но кто-то из них должен был сохранять спокойствие и оптимизм, пусть даже нездоровый. Рэй не мог быть этим кем-то: клаустрофобии, по его собственным словам, у него не было, но в закрытых помещениях он чувствовал себя ужасно. Флетчер знал об этом не понаслышке: полгода назад его взяли громилы Большого Бена и заперли в высохшем колодце до получения дальнейших приказов. Рэя достали из колодца через сутки — тот был цел и невредим, но следующие несколько дней отказывался заходить даже в свой собственный дом. 

Хорошо, что это было летом. 

Флетчер, говоря откровенно, не знал, зачем Рэю понадобилось тащиться с ними в свой единственный выходной. В отличие от самого Флетчера, к идеям Карапузов он относился с большим сомнением. Особенно к таким, как эта: отправиться в заброшенную психиатрическую больницу, чтобы снять там клип. Флетчер, разумеется, отправился с ними — потому что он и впрямь поддерживал творчество юных, а еще потому что отказался отдавать им свою аппаратуру без присмотра. Они приехали на место, а затем Эрни сообразил, что с вечера забыли загрузить в фургон главный реквизит — огромный, позолоченный, разукрашенный разноцветными стекляшками, со стороны даже похожий на настоящий трон. Мы скоро вернемся, одна нога здесь — другая там, заверил Флетчера Праймтайм, и остальные согласно покивали. За троном Карапузы поехали все вместе: возможно, потому что на самом деле они были единым организмом и не могли находиться друг от друга на расстоянии больше километра. 

Рэй предложил спуститься в машину, и Флетчер с радостью согласился. Комната, в которой они собирались снимать первую сцену, и правда была не самой уютной: в ней не оказалось окон, а посередине стояла огромная ванна. При виде нее Рэя перекосило, и он сообщил, что видел такую же в одном фильме ужасов. В том, что Рэй был экспертом по второсортным ужастикам, Флетчер не сомневался: как будто ему не хватало стресса в жизни, любому кино он предпочитал то, где на ничего не подозревающего зрителя выпрыгивает с экрана какая-нибудь страхоебень. Одно время они пытались смотреть то, что нравилось Флетчеру — но каждый раз это заканчивалось тем, что Рэй вжимал его лопатками в матрас, и им обоим становилось не до фильма. Раза после десятого Флетчер заподозрил в этом злой умысел и на провокации поддаваться перестал — и тогда Рэй начал попросту отрубаться в течение первого получаса. Не то чтобы Флетчер был против: Рэю не помешало бы как следует выспаться, а наслаждаться кино он мог и в одиночестве. Но Рэй неизменно расстраивался: по его мнению, раз уж они вместе, их музыкальные, кинематографические и прочие вкусы должны были синхронизироваться — и он искренне чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что это не произошло.

Так вот, Флетчер согласился пойти в машину, но прежде решил затащить остальные вещи в комнату и разобраться с техникой. Рэй стоял, опершись бедрами о ту самую ванну, и сосредоточенно бегал пальцами по экрану телефона — видимо, Микки снова что-то от него требовал. Норовящую закрыться дверь удерживал огромный рюкзак, занимавший чуть ли не половину прохода. Чтобы он не мешался, Флетчер решил переложить его чуть дальше, но как только он его поднял, раздался грохот и испуганный крик Рэя. Он резко обернулся, успев увидеть, как тот падает и как вместе с ним падает ванна, а затем услышал удар закрывшейся двери, и наступила темнота.

— Похоже, я сломал ванну, — сказал Рэй и добавил, кажется, не вполне осознав ужас их положения. — Ладно, зато теперь из нее никто не вылезет.

К счастью, ванной их потери ограничились — и к еще большему счастью, несмотря на то, что в комнате не было окон, сеть ловила. Флетчер дозвонился Эрни и вкратце обрисовал ситуацию. Тот поохал, поахал и обещал гнать на всех парах. Рэй возился с замком, возмущаясь, нахрена делать дверь, которая открывается только снаружи. После тщательного изучения они пришли к выводу, что раньше дверь открывалась с обеих сторон — но ручку изнутри кто-то свинтил. Зачем — оставалось загадкой. Может быть, на память.

— Выключи фонарик, — сказал Флетчер. — Не трать зарядку. 

Зарядки, на самом деле, на сорок минут вполне было достаточно — но бледный луч выхватывал то разбитый кафель пола и стен, то облезлую штукатурку потолка, то опрокинутую Рэем ванну, и в его свете даже безобидные предметы вроде рюкзака с вещами казались тревожными. Рэй кивнул, но фонарик не выключил. Он сел на кушетку рядом с Флетчером, дыхание его было тяжелым. Так в его любимых фильмах дышали персонажи перед тем, как монстр обнаруживал их и они кричали. Флетчер положил руки ему на плечи, успокаивающе сжал — Рэй сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, неуловимо напоминающих дыхание Дарта Вейдера. 

— Ненавижу все это, — пожаловался Рэй. — Последний раз мне было так херово на МРТ. 

То, что он хотя бы заговорил, уже было успехом — и Флетчер помассировал окаменевшие мышцы, закрепляя этот успех.

— Не самая приятная вещь, — согласился он.

— Я лежал зажмурившись, потому что так я хотя бы мог представить, что просто лежу где-нибудь в палате. И это длилось и длилось, и я уже начал было думать, что аппарат сломался, и чем дольше я лежал, тем сильнее было искушение открыть глаза. 

— Но ты все-таки не открыл их, — наугад сказал Флетчер.

— Да. Потому что тогда я бы, наверное, просто ебанулся.

Рэй перестал вращать телефон в руках и положил рядом с собой. В свете фонарика его лицо, как и все остальное в комнате, выглядело незнакомым и странным — но оттого неожиданно беззащитным. Губы на секунду разомкнулись, будто он собирался что-то сказать, зрачки были расширены, глаза часто моргали. Лицо человека, сошедшего с широкой, проторенной дороги на еле различимую среди топей тропу, в темный лес, куда не проникают лучи солнца. Они оба частенько были вынуждены заходить в этот лес — неизбежное следствие их работы, но Флетчер родился и вырос там, в то время как Рэй прокладывал собственную дорогу, выжигая все на своем пути; чертов дракон из подземелья, будто в столь любимой им песне.

— Посмотри на меня, — сказал Флетчер. 

Рэй послушно повернулся к нему всем корпусом, дыхание его снова участилось. Флетчер размотал собственный шарф и стащил его с шеи. 

— Я завяжу тебе глаза, — предупредил он, ожидая, что Рэй воспротивится — но тот молча кивнул в ответ. — Попробуй представить, что ты находишься где-нибудь еще.

Он обернул шарф вокруг головы Рэя, проверил, не слишком ли туго затянул. Высвободил из-под плотной ткани уши, ласково обвел их большими пальцами, погладил скулу. Губы Рэя нервно изогнулись.

— Где-нибудь, где холодно и воняет сыростью? — спросил он.

Так было гораздо лучше: по крайней мере, пока мозг Рэя был занят придумыванием очередного ответа, тот меньше размышлял о происходящем с ними. 

— Какой-нибудь дерьмовый отель? — предположил Флетчер. 

Сделав второй оборот, он подался вперед, чтобы завязать узел, и одновременно с этим Рэй резко выдохнул, как будто почувствовал его движение. Удержаться от того, чтобы повернуть голову и дотронуться губами до его щеки, было сложно — но Флетчер сумел. Рэй помотал головой, будто проверяя, надежно ли держится повязка, а затем произнес:

— Я не люблю отели, и ты это знаешь.

— Ну, дерьмовая квартира на ЭйрБиЭнБи? — предложил Флетчер.

Рэй осторожно поднял руку — в свете фонарика кожа была совсем бледной, даже голубоватой — и медленно повел ее вперед. Флетчер, догадавшись, что тот пытается сделать, поймал его ладонь и переплел их пальцы. Чужое дыхание стало чаще, но вместе с этим как будто бы спокойнее. Убедившись, что Флетчер никуда не исчез, Рэй ответил:

— Я не снял бы дерьмовую квартиру.

— Ну, может, пришлось бронировать ее в последнюю минуту. Или на фотографиях она выглядела хорошо, ты приехал туда, а там холодно и мерзко. Тебе, кстати, действительно холодно? Дать тебе куртку?

— Здесь холодно, если сравнивать с нормальной комнатной температурой, — ответил Рэй. — И я не думаю, что можно сфотографировать по-настоящему дерьмовую квартиру так, чтобы захотелось в ней остановиться.

Вторая рука Рэя на ощупь нашла его живот, пальцы аккуратно погладили и двинулись вверх. Это просто попытки почувствовать себя увереннее в темноте, сказал себе Флетчер, и мне нужно бы их игнорировать.

— Еще как можно, — возразил он. — Одно время я работал риэлтором. 

Рука остановилась у него на груди, замерла, как будто прощупывая, как будто готовясь пролезть пальцами под кожу, сквозь ребра, чтобы сжать в ладони сердце. Глупости, конечно — но на секунду Флетчеру захотелось схватить чужое запястье, удержать, потому что он не смог бы сопротивляться, пожелай Рэй сделать что-нибудь подобное. Имей Рэй возможность сделать с ним что-нибудь подобное. Флетчер поморщился: кажется, обстановка действовала угнетающе и на него. Еще немного, и он начнет видеть в тенях на стене монстров и сойдет с ума, и, когда их наконец откроют, он встретит Карапузов со словами «Квйхет кесос йсгеботх Ньярлатхотеп!»

— Так вот, — продолжил он, не дождавшись реакции Рэя, — мне нужно было залечь на дно. Сам знаешь, моя работа иногда имеет неприятные последствия.

Здесь Рэй должен был сказать — еще как, но он снова промолчал, и это было плохой приметой. Ладонь на груди Флетчера поползла выше — указательный палец обвел ключицу — и легла на шею. Флетчер прислушался: чужое дыхание было сбивчивым и прерывистым. Он мысленно чертыхнулся и, не будучи уверен, что не делает хуже, все-таки притянул Рэя к себе за талию, задев бедром телефон и чуть не уронив его. Рэй уткнулся ему в плечо, затем повернул голову и прижался губами к коже под подбородком. Дышать ровнее он не стал, но произнес:

— Ты начал рассказывать, как работал риэлтором. 

— Да, — Флетчер кивнул. — В общем, я сдавал квартиры туристам. Дело нехитрое: понавесить везде картин из «Икеи», понаставить барахла оттуда же — и клиент у тебя в кармане. Одна пара настолько впечатлилась Лондоном, что решила купить здесь квартиру и попросила меня помочь им с выбором.

— И что ты? — глухо спросил Рэй ему в шею. — Предложил им самый херовый и самый дорогой вариант?

Теперь, когда их бедра соприкасались, а от дыхания Рэя вдоль позвоночника бежали мурашки, говорить спокойно стало сложнее. Флетчер на секунду взглянул на потолок, как будто свисавшие с него клочья штукатурки могли придать ему мужества.

Конечно же, это не помогло.

— Они хотели купить лофт, но я их отговорил — мол, это для молодых и активных. А потом, когда они купили другую квартиру, я убедил их снести все стены, чтобы получился как раз таки лофт. С рабочими я, конечно, был в доле.

— Надеюсь, они подали на тебя в суд? Хотя бы оставили жалобу?

— Если бы, — рассмеялся Флетчер. — Они были в восторге, называли меня волшебником. Потом им понадобился дизайнер, но знакомых дизайнеров у меня не было, поэтому я быстренько нарисовал им простенькую схемку и накидал картинок из той же «Икеи». Но главное — я нашел на сайте знакомств смазливого паренька и сказал, что на самом деле дизайнер он, просто он живет в Париже и работает удаленно. А потом я заказал им доставку матраса якобы из Кардиффа, потому что нужного им размера нигде не было. Не было — ведь я скупил все матрасы таких параметров в «Икее», а другие магазины они признавать отказывались. Потом я просто оформил возврат всех матрасов, кроме одного.

Рэй фыркнул, и по его телу пробежала короткая волна — и эта волна вошла во Флетчера, как входит разряд молнии.

— Боюсь представить, кем еще ты работал.

О, тут у Флетчера в запасе было множество историй. Его труд журналиста не всегда оплачивался хорошо — и не во всех изданиях его труд вообще были готовы оплачивать, а писать под чужим именем он отказывался. Флетчер — это бренд, сказал он однажды Рэю, пытаясь объяснить причину своих сложных отношений с псевдонимами. Рэй спросил: как Гуччи? — и Флетчер ответил: только если тебе нравится Гуччи. Гуччи Рэю не нравился — в отличие от Флетчера.

— Однажды в молодости я подменял подругу, которая работала драг-квин, — начал было он, но Рэй перебил:

— Ты выключил фонарик?

— Нет, — ответил Флетчер.

— Выключи, — попросил Рэй.

Флетчер неловко потянулся за телефоном — потому что Рэй продолжал прижиматься к нему, и если бы он сейчас отстранился, то оставил бы его одного в темноте.

Флетчер не отстранился. Он выключил фонарик и на всякий случай спрятал телефон во внутренний карман куртки — чтобы не пришлось искать его впотьмах. Он поднял было руку, собираясь развязать шарф, но Рэй, почувствовав прикосновение, помотал головой.

— Оставь, — сказал он.

Может, ему так проще, подумал Флетчер. Может, тьма под повязкой была иного рода: мягкая и уютная, в отличие от той, снаружи, сырой и пугающей. Пальцы на шее зарылись в волосы, затем спустились обратно, очертили линию челюсти и сжались на подбородке — и одновременно с этим тяжесть чужой головы на плече исчезла, как исчезло и тепло дыхания. Флетчер хотел что-то сказать, но прежде чем он собрал то, что крутилось в голове, в осмысленную фразу, рот Рэя прижался к его собственному. Точнее, первые пару секунд Флетчер не понимал, что это именно рот — а когда понял, ему стало стыдно за слишком долгое осознание. Он целовал Рэя сотни, тысячи раз, он помнил, как его губы растягиваются в улыбке, поджимаются, когда он недоволен, кривятся, когда зол, удивленно приоткрываются — но все равно застыл в недоумении, прежде чем ответить. 

Пальцы Рэя проскользили с подбородка на шею, потеребили воротник, провели линию по груди, а потом по животу, не отрываясь — словно контуры тела Флетчера были путеводной нитью. Наконец сомкнувшись на ремне, они расправились с ним аккуратно и тщательно, и Флетчер, в противовес этой аккуратности, вслепую нашел бедро Рэя и с силой сжал, беспощадно сминая ткань его брюк.

Да. Кажется, это все-таки было бедро.

Флетчер положил ладонь другой руки ему на скулу и, когда им пришлось отодвинуться друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть, хотел погладить ее — но Рэй быстро повернул голову и поцеловал ладонь, а после перехватил запястье, и его горячий язык прошел вдоль безымянного пальца. Зубы сомкнулись на подушечке — несильно, но ощутимо. Рука Флетчера сама собой поползла вверх, к паху Рэя, и так же сама собой накрыла его определенно требующий внимания член. Рэй резко выдохнул, подался бедрами вперед, зубы исчезли, и их снова сменил язык. Может, на него так действовал адреналин, заменяя страх возбуждением, может, дело было в завязанных глазах, может, он действительно представлял их где-нибудь на раздолбанной койке в номере дешевого отеля. Может, так он был способен не думать о своем страхе, сделать вид, что за закрытой дверью в комнате без окон он продолжает оставаться функциональным.

Я решил больше времени проводить на улице, сказал Рэй после случая с колодцем, когда Флетчер, находившийся на тот момент не в городе, наконец-то приехал к нему. Он улыбался так широко и так неестественно, как не улыбался Флетчеру никогда в жизни, восседая во дворе на скамейке, заваленной подушками и одеялами.

Подушки и одеяла принес из дома Банни, потому что сам Рэй заставить себя зайти туда так и не сумел.

Здесь и сейчас Рэй затянул сразу три его пальца в рот, горячий и влажный, и Флетчеру не оставалось ничего, кроме как сдаться и попробовать свободной рукой расстегнуть его брюки. Пуговица все время выскальзывала, Рэй умудрялся одновременно с вылизыванием его пальцев всхлипывать каждый раз, когда молния проезжала по его члену, но руку Флетчера он при этом не отпустил и помочь ему тоже не пытался. Наконец они оба справились с ширинками друг друга — почти что одновременно, Рэй попытался стащить с Флетчера джинсы, но не преуспел и, оттянув резинку трусов, обхватил его член ладонью; и Флетчер наконец-то смог признаться самому себе в том, что хотел этого с того момента, как завязал Рэю глаза. Хватка с его запястья пропала, Рэй выпустил его пальцы изо рта с влажным звуком, и Флетчер коснулся его щеки, затем подбородка, оттянул большим пальцем нижнюю губу, надавливая. Он пропихнул палец дальше в податливый рот, и Рэй послушно облизал его.

Флетчер потащил его брюки вниз одной рукой, и Рэй наконец-то помог ему, приподнимаясь и стаскивая их почти что до колен. Было холодно, да: крепкое бедро под ладонью тут же покрылось мурашками. Флетчер потянул это бедро на себя — и тут же ощутил стальную хватку на плече. Он ожидал, что Рэй скажет что-нибудь, но тот промолчал.

Флетчер раньше и не подозревал, что вылизывание чьих-то пальцев может быть настолько увлекательным занятием. Рэй позволил им выскользнуть изо рта, чтобы потереться щекой о ладонь и прикусить ее ближе к запястью, а затем снова сомкнул вокруг них губы.

— Сядь ко мне на колени, — сказал Флетчер. Рэй недовольно выдохнул, влажное тепло, обволакивающее пальцы Флетчера, исчезло.

— Мы упадем, — ответил он.

— Не упадем. — Флетчер обхватил его за талию и потянул на себя.

— Про ванну я тоже так думал, — проворчал Рэй, но все-таки приподнялся, перекинул ногу через бедра Флетчера, садясь на него таким плавным и слитным движением, как будто на самом деле они находились в освещенной комнате, и Рэй все видел, а Флетчер, наоборот, был слеп. Впрочем, тут же после этого он потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его, но попал куда-то в район уха. Флетчер нащупал его плечи, переместил руки на шею, чуть сжал, удерживая, и поцеловал сам — а затем, опустив правую руку вниз, обхватил оба их члена и сделал несколько медленных движений. Рэй застонал ему в рот, судорожно дернул бедрами навстречу ласкающей его ладони. Его терпение давало сбой всякий раз, когда речь шла о сексе — или, возможно, когда речь шла именно о сексе с Флетчером. Флетчер, конечно, не мог точно этого знать, но все же: Рэй плохо скрывал то, что он цепляет его, Рэй отвратительно делал вид, что расстроен решением Микки оставить его в живых, Рэй прямо сейчас даже не пытался скрыть, что желает только одного: позволить Флетчеру довести его до грани.

Рэй застонал так громко, что Флетчер на секунду подумал — если здесь и впрямь обитали призраки, они наверняка поспешили свалить, испугавшись конкуренции.

Ладонь Рэя легла поверх его собственной, побуждая двигаться быстрее и резче, и Флетчер позволил ему задать ритм. Он продолжал обнимать Рэя за шею, и в какой-то момент тот наклонился, чтобы коснуться губами его запястья. Флетчер переместил руку выше: все то время, что они были вместе, он как будто не обращал внимания, какова его кожа на ощупь. Странно: когда он впервые оказался к Рэю так близко, что осмелился дотронуться до его лица, и Рэй не оттолкнул его, Флетчеру почудилось, что небеса разверзлись и над его головой запел ангельский хор. Но ощущения все равно казались новыми: жесткие волоски бороды, неожиданно мягкая кожа на щеках. Рэй продолжал стонать и всхлипывать, так что Флетчер зажал ему рот — хотя на самом деле он хотел не столько заставить его замолчать, сколько снова почувствовать его губы на ощупь. 

Губы разомкнулись, и язык широко и влажно прошелся по его ладони.

Флетчер коснулся подушечками пальцев его губ, — предлагая, но не настаивая, — и Рэй почти что наделся на них ртом. Рука на его члене ускорилась, но движения стали рваными и неровными, поэтому Флетчер сжал кулак сильнее, снова забирая инициативу. Рэй прижимался нему всем телом, его член терся о член Флетчера, его рот был невозможно сладким, и, когда Флетчер наконец кончил, у него перед глазами так побелело, будто стены больничной комнаты рухнули, и окружающая темнота озарилась ослепительным светом.

***

Их достали спустя, наверное, минут семь после того, как Флетчер вытер их салфетками и они привели себя в относительный порядок. Видение бескрайнего светлого простора быстро поблекло, а потом исчезло совсем, и они вновь оказались все в той же комнате, где их вещи, кушетка, даже перепачканные в их общей сперме пальцы Рэя в свете фонарика выглядели по-прежнему тревожно. Впрочем, Рэй, кажется, чувствовал себя лучше — и это было единственным, что действительно волновало Флетчера.

Карапузы, увидев опрокинутую ванну, посмотрели на них с большим подозрением — Флетчер в ответ на эти взгляды невинно улыбнулся, Рэй сохранял каменное лицо. Ванну они совместными усилиями все же вернули на место, плюс наконец-то притащили трон. Последний поставили в коридоре, недалеко от окна, и его тут же оккупировал Рэй. Флетчер долго не решался спросить, как он себя чувствует — Рэй считал подобные вопросы намеком на собственную слабость, — но все же спросил, и Рэй, вяло улыбнувшись, сжал его ладонь.

Возможно, это была благодарность.

После сорокаминутного обсуждения раскадровки они наконец приступили к съемке. Ты меня загораживаешь, возмущался Мэл. А ты машешь руками, будто тебя осы жалят, не отставал от него Джим. Флетчер смотрел на них и чувствовал себя до нереальности странно. Это было непохоже на последние лет пятнадцать его жизни: он привык рыть и копать, копать и рыть, находить самые крохотные лазейки и по каплям вытаскивать из них грязь, пока эти капли не образовывали море.

Теперь он стоял и наблюдал, как Карапузы, не попадая толком в ритм своей же песни, прыгали и орали:

— Поцелуй, поцелуй, пиф-паф! Заряжай, и поедем кататься по пустоши.

В какой-то момент он заметил, что Рэй покинул трон и присоединился к ним. Наверное, подумал он, ему все же нравится музыка.

Рэй придвинулся к нему и оперся ладонью на его плечо, его дыхание пощекотало Флетчеру ухо.

Наверное, ему все же нравился Флетчер.


End file.
